TakeOverchapter1
by ClOz-DaTSoul-WrItA
Summary: This is the first chapter too a novel Im trying to put together please review and give me your thoughts It's based on the mob and a guy who is working with his fathers friends and trying to find out who killed his father as well as he begins to make it..


**RATED:M MATURE SCENES DRUG INVOLVMENT LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE **

**DA SCOOP:DIS IS THE 1ST CHAPTER OF A NOVEL IM TRYING TO WRITE SO REVIEW PLEASE FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

Takeover -Chapter 1 

Getting Back Up From the Dirt 

The year was 1958 that's when life for me crept into darkness at the age of 19; I was introduced to my father's boss Antonio, after my father's funeral. Today was the day I was to meet with Antonio for the second time. He was a tall Italian man that always wore a narrow rimed hat. He had a real easy going look but in my neighborhood he was known for his power and his vicious attacks against anyone who wished to disrespect him. He was a smart man he was both street smart and book smart, he was a real original figure.I walked down the paved curb and loosened my white tie, I felt nervous and a little scared. Tall brick buildings started to surround me as I turned the corner to reveal an old bar where Antonio told me to meet him. When I walked into the bar the scent of liquor and lit cigars filled the air. Over the gloomy layer of light I saw the tall figure of Antonio. He looked over with a smile the scar beneath his left eye took away from his innocent face.

A lit cigar was gripped between his fingers, his shoes shined as he stood under a small bar lamp. I approached him slowly he put out his hand as so did I. We shook hands for a moment then he asked me to take a seat

"Sonny would you like to work for me," he said in a serious tone.

"I would love to work for you but why would you need someone like me," I said. Not knowing what his response might be, he stared at me for a moment

"Why do you always put yourself down like that your father would never want you to talk about yourself like that?" He said angrily I apologized and he continued "for now I want you to work in one of my close friends restaurant his name is Frankie look him up tomorrow here's his number and address." He handed me Frankie's number that he had written on the back of a napkin.

I stood up and shook Antonio's hand and walked out of the bar. I went over to a hotel that I had been staying at since my father died two days ago. My mother died when she was in labor with me luckily I survived. I didn't have much money; hopefully tomorrow Antonio's friend could see me through. When I woke up the next morning I put on a pair of dress pants, a dress shirt, I tied the laces on my loafers and slicked my hair back with grease as I sprayed my neck with cologne. I stepped out the hotel doors and headed over to a nearby pay phone a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Who's this?"

"Hello this is Sonny," I answered.

"Oh your Paul's son right," he answered in a confused voice.

"Yah that's me," I answered.

"My condolences Sonny but what can I do for you," he said in a sad tone.

"Antonio said I could talk to you about a job opportunity." I added

"I don't have many jobs available but if you're interested you can help me out by taking off shipments from the delivery trucks and bringing them to the back of my restaurant and unload them. The pay is only 50 dollars a week."

"I'll take it, I really need the money." I said thankfully

"If you want you can start tonight at 11 o'clock alright Sonny," he responded.

"Alright see you tonight" I said as I gently hanged up the phone.

I took a deep breath; the money wasn't enough for me to even get by. I wondered how I was going to eat tonight. I walked to my father's old friend Ronald's bakery he always took care of me when I was little. I strolled down the street to the bakery I saw Ronald heading around the back of the bakery with a bag of groceries but he looked different he got a lot heavier; his hair was gray and thin. He looked old but I approached him softly and asked him if he needed help with the groceries, with a wide smile he handed me the bag of groceries, as he opened the back door and led me into the kitchen and told me to place the bag on the counter. He pulled his wallet out and handed a five dollar bill to me. I was confused I handed the five dollars back he stared at he with this strange look of confusion

"Ronald no charge it's alright" I replied.

"How do know my name young lad" he slowly answered back.

"I'm Paul's boy Sonny," I wasn't exactly sure what was going on in Ronald's head at this moment.

"Paul….wait your Paul Colombo's boy aren't you," he said while grinning.

"Yes that's me," I replied.

"God bless your soul how's your father Sonny I haven't seen him in ages." I stared at him with a blank look did he seriously not know about my father's murder I thought to myself.

"Ronald he died two days ago he was murdered I don't know all the details but I'm going to look into everything soon," His eyes started to tear but as soon as he could he wiped them off with the back of his hand, he slowly approached me and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on my forehead and said

"You're welcome to stay here if you need a place to stay, there's a small mattress and blanket up stairs, and the basement is where you can stay so I'll bring down the mattress and blanket and a few pillows from my house, so what you think."

"Alright," I thought. "Ok I need a place to stay thank you Ronald". He replied

"The only thing I ask of you is to look after the bakery when I'm not around, if customers come when you're around just right what they need and there names down that's all" Ronald said.

"Ok deal" I said as I shook his hand. I told Ronald that I had to get to work he handed me the key to the back door of the bakery. I was already drained but I had to work to get money to put food on the table.

I approached the restaurant and headed around back, I saw Frankie with his slick hair and criminal face that looked cold and mean. I called him over and introduced myself. He looked me up and down then told me to change into a white t-shirt that was in the kitchen he said that I was going to work hard and that I was most likely going to get dirty. He also said to make sure that I was not too dressed up anymore for work. I felt sore as I lifted boxes from the trucks to the back room of the restaurant. All night I just kept lifting boxes from the trucks and brought them inside. After a while Frankie told me I could go. All night I barley made contact with Frankie it seemed as if he didn't want to talk to me.

I left the restaurant with bruises, and a beat up sweaty body, I was just glad I was done for tonight. The bakery was warm and toasty I headed down the steps and threw my body into the thin ripped up mattress. At least it was some place I could call home, somewhere to rest, eat and get by in. Early the next morning I woke up to the smell of baked bread, flour and cinnamon it smelt like heaven to me. I was so hungry that I could have eaten a cow, I rushed up stairs to see what was going on Ronald was baking and writing down orders all at once even without breaking a sweat I laughed for a moment and grabbed the pen and pad out of Ronald's hand and started to write down the orders as he baked away in the kitchen.


End file.
